


Fanfic Dustjackets

by XLibris



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Digital Manipulations, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, Smut manipulations, Usually tasteful smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLibris/pseuds/XLibris
Summary: These are dustjackets I've made for various authors' fics, both classic X-Files fics and some newer ones. I'll link to the stories themselves so you can go read anything that might intrigue you. :)I've started out with some tame ones but I can go as risque as the audience can handle.   Chapter two is comprised of fics on AO3 and is more explicit so I've changed the rating to be safe.  :)I don't know whether there's any interest in these. I can't draw for shit so there's no original art, only artistic manipulation  of existing digital images, but I'll see how it goes.   I also take requests.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 15





	1. Cover illustrations for classic fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first lot are all older ones that I've posted to x-libris.xf-redux.com. They're all very tame. I try to hide any obvious smut or unruly body parts in shadows and overlays for any that are being posted there. ;) The linked fics however are not usually very tame at all, please check the ratings before reading.

The Quantum Universe

[   
Quantum by Emma D](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/quantum/)

[   
The Road Less Traveled by Emma D](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/road-less-traveled/)

[   
Falling by Emma D](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/falling/)

[   
Human Affairs by Spider](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/human-affairs/)

[   
Lost Time by Spider](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/lost-time/) \- Sequel to Human Affairs

[   
Camping by Amperage and Livengoo](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/camping/)

[   
Catalytic Converter & Pretensioner by Diana Battis](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/catalytic/)

[   
And Death Shall Have No Dominion by Jean Helms](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/no-dominion/)

[   
With a Vengeance by R Arlington](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/with-a-vengeance/)

[   
The Fifth Column by Kemystre](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/the-fifth-column/)

[   
Conversation Hearts by Lara Means](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/conversation-hearts-2/)

[   
The Trefoil Series by Lil' Gusty](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/trefoil-series/)


	2. AO3 Fic Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A selection of covers for fics rated as Explicit at AO3.

[   
In the Car/In my Room/In a Nutshell by icedteainthebag](https://archiveofourown.org/series/333544)

[   
Undercover Swing by 2momsmakearight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861205)

[   
Tiny Dancer by WildwingSuz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908113)

[   
Whiteout by Evan Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788502)

[   
Swizzle Sticky by Storybycorey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554310)

[   
Baseball Metaphors by Leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841368)

[   
He is the Master of His Fate, She is the Captain of Her Soul by ScullyLikesScience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249355)

[   
Beauty in the Breakdown by neytirijade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771438)

[   
Five Times She Ogled His Ass by Monikafilefan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799437)

[   
Omens by Lepus Arcticus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838833)

Drugged by Peacenik0  
I had a lot of fun doing these ones - there was one for every chapter.  
[   
Main cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010619)

I've reduced the image size posted here, they're all in an album [here](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book/drugged/) if you'd like to see the full size versions. Note: This story has now been rewritten with 8 chapters, I've only done the original five.  



	3. Humorotica  (Crazy PWP) covers part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more dustjackets created for Adults Only fics. This bunch of stories are all about the smut and often light on plot. None of these stories are mine unfortunately.

Having tired of inputting all the html links to individual stories already, for this batch I'm going to cheat and link to an off-site page where you will find all of these stories linked. [Note: this site also features classic xf dustjackets so not all covers at the link are mine].

[Humorotica (PWP) Stories](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book-tag/humorotica/)

[>>> Link to all these stories <<<](https://x-libris.xf-redux.com/book-tag/humorotica/)


End file.
